User blog:Aichomancer2/Put These Myths to Rest Please
Here are some facts that should put these obnoxiously persistent rumors to death: *Both sawblade users have the same mana cost and regeneration rate. This myth was started by me, and disproven years ago by myself and Nog642 years ago. *Ninja doesn't have faster melee. This was tested and disproven by U-Knighted on his youtube channel. *Iceskimo doesn't have faster projectiles than any other character. This was also tested and disproven by UK on his youtube channel. Added 07/16/19 *Brute and Snakey don't have more hits than any other regular character. All you need to debunk this is a pair of working eyes. This list may grow if more rumors come to my attention. Also, I will include some facts about the characters below that have been fully tested, so that way you can put your efforts to something positive and spread some lesser known information about the game, everyone wins! Some lesser known facts that ARE true: *Yeti, Cardnial, Seahorse, and Pazzo all add stats. They add +2 to strength, magic, defense, and agility, respectively. **Zebra also adds to two different stats, +2 magic and +2 agility. *Fire ignore weight classes. This means the fire characters can knock stovefaces and coneheads around like theyre barbarians and thieves. Lightning has this effect too, but its not nearly as prevalent because it only applies to the jump and projectiles. *Red Knight drains his mana twice as fast as Saracen and Bear **Red Knight has a normal casting cost cost, but Saracen and Bear have a 50% casting penalty and can only cast 6 times instead of 9 (neutral magic weapon and pet). *Red Knight's splash attack and XXXY combo actually have the same amount of stun. It's just that its reapplied so fast by the splash that it's inescapable for most enemies. *Since Poison cant stack on each hit it ends up being no better than fire overall because fire can reapply itself after the DoT lands. *Alien's ground projectile has a 30% damage penalty *Bombs can't be blocked and the AOE can hit more than one enemy. *Blacksmith's splash attack rarely hits any target more than once, boss or not. *While this isnt really necessary Blacksmith and sawblades can ignore terrain and map boundaries. **Ice is notoriously wonky with terrain. Try shooting it at the bottom of the castle keep staircase sometime. *Red Knight is actually terrible for boss fights, barbarian boss is a fluke because hes the only character besides Fencer and Industrialist that can get all of his segments to hit. On any other boss he has far below average DPS. **The same goes for Bear, Saracen, Blacksmith, Pink Knight, Blue Knight, Iceskimo, Alien, and King. Red Knight is better than all of them but they are still all bad for bosses. *Hatty is surprisingly decent for boss fights, its just the only thing he does well. His delay still drags him down to bottom tier but without it he could probably be in the same ballpark as Brute and Snakey just a little slower. *Fire Demon's magic deploys at the same speed as vines. It just does extra damage and extra knockback because it's fire. *Brute and Snakey have better hitboxes for fighting beefies than Fire Demon, this is the one area where they're superior, because they'll always do the 4 hits required to knock it over in 1 cast. Fire Demon will still out damage them though. **The reason for this is the way the magic gets upgraded. Fire Demon gets a new full segement every time, while brute and snakey get a new hitbox stacking on top of the old one with each upgrade level. **When it comes to hitboxes though, Ninja has the best for beefies and bosses alike, second only to sawblades. Added 07/16/19 *The pre-remastered gold skull mace wasn't the strongest melee weapon. The wooden club was. *Magic needs to be added in intervals of 5 in order to provide any bonuses other than damage. More information may be added as time goes on, but for now, for those of you spreading rumors, these are just some facts you can spread around instead. Category:Blog posts